Until the world ends
by Klissbows
Summary: Kurt and Blaine live in a pretty appartment in New York. Kurt studies succesfully at NYADA but Blaine feels neglected. Encouraged by his loving husband, he decides to take his life to a whole new level...
1. Chapter 1

By March, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Anderson were married for three years. Both of them considered the past three years the most beautiful years of their lives.

The proposal popped out of Blaine when they went ice skating and Kurt was living in New York. After Kurt said yes everything proceeded very fast. They decided to marry in March back in Lima. Yes, indeed. Lima. They came back to their hometown where all their beloved ones could witness their wedding.

All the former New Directions, Burt and Carole, Mr Schuester and even Coach Sylvester gathered in a charming little chapel where Kurt would finally become Mr Kurt Anderson. Even though one could – thanks to a certain wedding planner – not see that it was no ecclesiastical wedding. Everything was white with a dash of light green, flowers everywhere and in the centre of the charming little chapel two amorous grooms, looking into each others eyes, holding hands. And as usual during moving moments like this on one, Puck cried.

Kurt and Blaine didn't have usual wedding rings like all those ordinary married couples. They had something special. Because they are something special. Blaine bought silver bracelets with an engraving.

"Me and you. Until the world ends."

Kurt trembled when he felt his boyfriend's soft hands on his wrist buckling the bracelet on. Even though he had already been touched by these hands several times before, it still prickled when Blaine touched him. Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. Then it was Kurt's turn.

He took the other bracelet and buckled it on Blaine's wrist. God, how much he loved his boyfriend's wrists. He simply loved everything about Blaine. And again, he felt this magical prickling and automatically had to smile.

The two lovers looked at each other for a moment and everybody knew what was about to happen. Kurt and Blaine got very close, hungrily looking at each other for a moment. Rachel was ready to release a squeak. Kurt closed his eyes and suddenly he felt his husband's soft lips on his.

Kurt and Blaine Anderson were united in this one kiss. It was so deep, intense and passionate that everybody knew that from now on Kurt Hummel was history. Henceforth he would be Kurt Anderson. Even Burt had to shed a tear when he saw his son becoming a man.

The kiss lasted about eight seconds and after Kurt and Blaine let go of each other the audience broke out in applause.

After Kurt and Blaine got married, they decided to go back to New York where Kurt could go on studying at NYADA and Blaine… Well, at that point Blaine didn't know what to do yet so he just stayed at their little apartment on the Lower East Side, a place that both of them could proudly call their home.

It was a cold Thursday afternoon in mid-January. Kurt had already come home from NYADA after an exhausting day. The lithe boy decided to relax on the big armchair in the living room and read the book he had been given by his best friend, Rachel. He opened it. The Scarlet Letter. Page 109. After he read a few pages, he laid the book down on his nose to absorb the delicious odour of the old book. He sighed and clasped his hands tightly around a steaming cup of tea and wrapped himself up in a fleecy blanket. He was freezing. The warmth of the fire burning in the fireplace apparently didn't reach him. He shivered.

Suddenly Kurt heard the door opening. It was Blaine entering the small entrance hall and taking off his black boots.

"Brrr. Damn. It's bloody cold outside", said the hazel-eyed boy.

He entered the living room so that Kurt could finally see and not just hear his husband. Blaine stood in the middle of the living room taking his black coat off, not taking his eyes off his blue-eyed husband. Blaine looked at Kurt in this special way that always made Kurt putty in Blaine's hands. His hazel eyes wide open and his lips slightly ajar. This look made Kurt melt immediately. Kurt just stared at Blaine in ecstasy, not saying a word and all of a sudden, a smile played on Blaine's lips.

"How've you been, babe?", Blaine enquired.

Kurt trembled when he heard Blaine calling him 'babe'. He calls him like this every day, but it's still prickling, though. Blaine made Kurt feel like the smitten, little teenage boy he used to be when they first met back in the halls of DaltonAcademy.

"Good. Just a little cold.", he replied, clenching the blanket even tighter.

Blaine chuckled. "You wanna cuddle?"

Kurt smiled immediately. "Attractive offer, Mr Anderson."

Blaine smiled back. "Could I join you on the armchair, Mr _Anderson_?"

Kurt blushed crimson. "We could cuddle on the couch. I suppose it would be more comfortable for both of us."

Blaine sat on the couch. "Come here, Kurt. It's cosy and warm over here." He smirked.

Kurt did as Blaine said and sat next to him on the couch, placing his head on the smaller man's shoulder.

Blaine placed his head on his husband's shoulder in order to absorb the precious odour of Kurt's freshly laundered McQueen sweater. Yes, both he and Kurt loved fragrances, especially each others. Blaine literally sniffed his husband and trembled at the sweet scent.

"God, Kurt. I love you so much!"

Kurt purred. "I love you too."

"It will be three years by March." Blaine kissed his neck so softly that this time Kurt had to tremble.

"Don't stop. This feels so good." said Kurt.

Blaine didn't stop. If he could, he would just keep his husband home all day and caress him.

Kurt moaned slightly. "I had such a hard day."

Blaine smirked. "I think I have something in mind that might relax you a bit." He paused.

"A massage!"

Kurt's heart lit up. "Again, a very seductive offer."

Kurt would never immediately agree on something, he intended to appear unapproachable. And Blaine was aware of those little games Kurt liked to play. 'Not this time, Kurt.', thought Blaine and chuckled inwardly.

"I will consider this a yes."

Instantly, he started to pull off Kurt's sweater. Kurt didn't fight it. Of course he didn't. He needed this massage and most of all: He needed Blaine. But he needed all those things way too much than he intended. But Blaine's puppy-eyes, his soft lips and hands and even his warm breath made Kurt melt away.

Blaine laid his hands on Kurt's braced neck and started massaging. "Like this?", Blaine enquired.

He already knew the answer. Of course he did. In those three years that Blaine and Kurt are married Blaine and Kurt had got to know each other so much better and thus Blaine knew exactly how to please his husband. Only he did. There will never be someone else. Not again. No Chandler. No Adam. Just Blaine.

Kurt is very attractive and Blaine was aware of that. Every time a dude came up to Kurt, Blaine became possessive of Kurt and sometimes he even punched the guys when those lads became insistent.

Kurt didn't mind. God, he found this hot as hell. Only six years ago, Kurt thought he'll never get a boyfriend. Look at him now! He's married to a boxer with abs harder than steel who made him feel like he's the only boy in the world.

"Y– Yeeeaaahh.", Kurt breathed.

"Can't you stay at home tomorrow and we'll just stay in bed all day?"

"Blaine. There's no way this is happening. I have singing class with Madam Tibedeaux tomorrow. I'm in my senior year. I can't miss anything. Do you know what happened to Miranda Leighton when she skipped a Tibedeaux-class? She was cut out!"

"Kurt. You'll graduate in June one way or another. Just stay in bed with me."

Kurt sighed. "It's not that I don't want to. I just don't want to miss something."

"Rachel can take notes for you!"

'Rachel.. Damn! No way had I forgotten about my best friend. Okay, now it's official: Blaine drives him crazy.', Kurt thought guiltily.

"She's kinda mad at me.."

"Why?", Blaine asked curiously while he was hugging his husband from behind.

Kurt sighed.

"She thinks I'm neglecting her because I spend too much time with you. I told her that you are my husband; of course I spend much time with you! But she always insists on being right. It's just that I feel like I'm the substitute for her missing relationship. I'm with you. She should fucking accept this."

"Wow, we are cursing now, huh?", Blaine joked and wrapped his arms even tighter around Kurt's torso.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so upset."

"Don't apologize, babe. Cursing helps a lot. I think you should see her and talk to her.", Blaine suggested. "I can massage you later."

"Not now, Blainey. I need you now!"

Blaine smiled proudly. His inner goodness was proud of him. This, knowing that he has Kurt so far that he actually needed and craved him, was the best ego-boost Kurt could give him.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay in bed with me tomorrow?"

Blaine softly nestled his arms around Kurt's stomach and kissed his lithe neck.

Kurt purred. "God, Blaine. I'd love to! But I worked my ass off to get into NYADA. I auditioned twice and I dance until my feet bleed in order to keep up with my fellow students in Dance 101. I won't risk anything."

Blaine stared down at the floor, a little disappointed, not saying a word.

"We still got tonight. And I'll be home tomorrow very soon.", Kurt comforted him.

Silence.

Blaine's big brown eyes suddenly became even bigger. He shook his head slightly and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Kurt..."

He sighed and gathered his entire courage in order to continue this sentence.

"Being home all day isn't enough for me."

Kurt looked up, perplexedly.

"Blaine, I...", Kurt stammered.

"Look Kurt, even though I love you more than everything and everyone else, I'm not satisfied yet. I thought, I'd be because you are happy and I love to see you happy, but..."

Blaine sighed again, very obviously fighting the tears back.

"Being home all day waiting for you to come home is not the life I dreamt of."

Kurt looked at Blaine in a way that sent shivers down his back. Blaine didn't quite know how to understand this look.

Suddenly Kurt smiled. He ran towards Blaine and hugged him closely.

"Oh, darling! This is awesome.", Kurt shouted enthusiastically and kissed Blaine as he sat on his husband's lap.

"I thought, you'd never tell me. Blaine, you inherited a bunch of money from your aunt. We don't have to work. We have the privilege to design our life."

Blaine smiled, relieved.

"We recently decided that we want to stay here in New York anyway, so I'd maybe like to enrol in NYU."

Blaine has had this plan for ages, and now it's out. He was glad.

"Blaine, yeah! Sure! I mean.. Wow!", even an advanced speaker like Kurt didn't quite know what to say.

"I'd maybe like to study music there.", Blaine proclaimed.

"Awesome!", Kurt almost cried. He was incredibly happy and gave his husband a deep and intense kiss. This kiss was almost comparable to the little sensation back in the charming little chapel where they got married. A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek when Blaine's lips met his. He knew, this moment was a leap forward for both Blaine and their relationship.

"Hey, babe! Are you really crying?", Blaine asked smiling as he wiped away Kurt's tear.

"Don't cry baby-boy!"

Blaine hugged his man closely, burying his face in Kurt's neck. One more time, Blaine was dazzled by Kurt's odour. Kurt smelled like a strawberry-milkshake tastes. Superb.

Yes, Blaine decided that 'superb' would be the perfect word in order to describe Kurt and his breathtaking scent.

"Superb.", Blaine whispered.

"Kurt, I love you so much."

"I love you too.", Kurt replied.

It was 11 pm. Time flies when Kurt and Blaine are together.

"We should sleep.", Kurt suggested.

"Already?", Blaine pouted.

"Blainey-bear.. You need to go to the NYU office tomorrow. It closes at 10 am already, and you need to enrol as early as possible."

"Okay.", Blaine surrendered. "Why don't we sleep on the couch? Curled up together, I will keep you warm in my arms."

"Hmmmm... Yes, please!", Kurt purred.

Blaine didn't answer. Well, he didn't answer with words. He just clasped his muscular arms around Kurt's lithe torso and kissed his earlobe tenderly.

"Good night, my prince.", Kurt hummed.

"With you I'm born again."

Blaine smiled. "Good night, sweetie."

He came closer and whispered in Kurt's ear. "I think have a little surprise for you tomorrow."

But no reply, just a snoring Kurt. Apparently he was already asleep.

Blaine chucked as he fell asleep too.

_A/N: Yes. That was it. Thanks a lot for reading. Please review. (:_  
_Chapter 2 is already in progress. What might happen? Will Blaine gain acceptance at NYU? And what about the 'little surprise' Blaine was talking about? So many questions that will be answered very soon._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

_A/N: So, after a long break, here is finally chapter 2. I put very much of myself and my thoughts and my feelings into it. Blaine will go through things that many young people go through. And if you feel weak or misunderstood, please let Blaine be your role model and keep the faith clenched tightly in your hands and never let go of it._

Blaine had to squint when a sunray hit his eyelids. His arms were clasped tightly around his smooth husband who was still sleeping peacefully.

In order to not disturb him, Blaine decided to remove his arms from Kurt's body very carefully and slowly, indiscernibly stroking the larger boy's torso.

He didn't have any breakfast. He was so nervous, he couldn't keep anything down.

So he just put on the coffee machine and sat down staring apathetically at the beige wallpaper that had broad, light blue stripes, while he inhaled the delicious odour of the coffee steam.

Would they take him? Blaine was convinced. He took a sip out of the blue cup of hot coffee while he was checking through his CV one more time. His eyes narrowed. Everything needed to be perfect.

When he finally decided that his CV was the way be wanted it to be, perfect, he put his signature at the bottom.

He went into the bathroom and out came a fresh, beautiful man with gelled hair and a scarf that would even make his husband jealous. It was a dark, purple cashmere scarf by Hermès.

According to the little watch on the coffee machine, it was 6:53. Blaine left a note:

_On my way to the NYU application office. I'll be back at noon. Wish me luck! ~B. _

Blaine took one last look in the mirror, adjusting his scarf one more time, smiling. "Here we go!", he mumbled.

Armed with a perfect CV and a bristling self-esteem, he decided to leave the apartment. He already held the door handle in his hand when we looked into the living room, where his baby was still sleeping. He smiled. He was in a hurry already but there must always be time for this.

So he decided to walk into the living room and leaned down towards his snoring boy. He stroked his cheek a few times as he smiled. He was so beautiful when he sleeps, he thought. Blaine closed his eyes, held Kurt's jaw softly and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of his lips.

"Bye, baby.", he breathed into his ear.

Kurt purred.

New York University was an impressive place. The halls seemed to be made out of marble and pure gold. The students looked like little doctors, little lawyers and, the most impressive ones, like little Broadway-stars.

After he passed the huge jungle of all the different departments, he finally arrived at the department he belonged to, the department for dramatic and performing arts. A place that was not in the slightest less impressive than the rest.

He was told to take a seat on a golden bank. On this bank there were already four other applicants sitting, straight up and shiny. Blaine was dazzled by their aura, he could almost smell their motivation.

His determination to be accepted and his bristling self-esteem were gone.

Eventually, he gulped, smiled politely into their direction, without seeking direct eye-contact and sat down.

After he has already waited for thirty minutes, watching the highly-motivated attendants vanish into an office and out again in regular intervals.

"Mr Blaine Anderson, please." , somebody called out of the office.

The voice was very high-pitched, and Blaine was wondering what the face that belonged to this voice might look like.

Without thinking much, he managed to enter the room. When he stood inside of the room with both feet, he took a moment to examine the room that he was standing in. It was no usual office. The walls were painted in a light pink, everything was tidy and extraordinarily clean and a crockery made out of the finest porcelain was standing right in the center of the desk. Blaine couldn't stop staring at this beautiful crockery, when suddenly a soft, maicured hand reached out for it.

Blaine looked up.

"Royal china from 1859.", she said as Blaine remained silent.

"A heirloom from my grandmother's grandmother. Allegedly, Queen Victoria herself drank out of it. Exiting, isn't it?"

She looked up to Blaine and gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, it is, Miss.", Blaine replied.

Again, she smiled warmly, almost a bit creepy.

"Well, how can I help you, Mr Anderson?", she enquired.

Blaine cleared his throat as quiet as possible and started talking:

I would really like to attend NYU."

"Well, that's nice." She flicked through her documents. "Apparently you're applying for musical theater."

"Yes, ma'am.", Blaine answered immediately.

"And I see in your curriculum vitae that you already played the role of Tony in a your high school's production of West Side Story.", she discovered.

"This is right, Madam Mountbatten, Blaine answered proudly.

"This is a very impressive CV, Mr Anderson. You appear as a very motivated and experienced aspiring actor. I'm confident that you will be an enrichment for our academy and we would love to invite you to start studying here in winter semester."

Donna Mountbatten smiled and as did Blaine. "Thank you so much, Madam Mountbatten! It means the world to me.", Blaine cried out enthusiastically and overwhelmed, having tears of joy in his eyes. He knew it. His determination would finally be rewarded.

"I can't wait to tell my husband!", he revealed.

The old lady frowned. "Pardon? You mean your wife, right? A beautiful, young man like you surely has a beautiful wife."

she enquired. Her voice certainly turned colder immediately.

Blaine cleared his throat. "No, mean it. I'm married to my high school love, Kurt."

"Excuse me?", she screamed in a high-pitched voice. "You are.. homosexual?", she asked.

"Yes.. is this a problem, ma'am?"

"The New York University does not support homosexual actions. We are a morale academy!"

Blaine could barely breathe. It was as if the impact had knocked every wisp of air from his lungs. He felt his body shiver, struggling to inhale. He almost fainted.

His head heated up as bitter tears ran out of his apathetically staring eyes.

All the emotions from his past suddenly exploded in his body again. His stomach clenched in pain.

Would this homophobia ever end? Won't he ever be able to live in peace with his Kurt? And what he could understand least was what did peaople have against homosexuality? What did he do to the people to be looked at with disgust in their eyes?

Suddenly he felt stronger. A bit. He bit his lower lip that was still shivering from the impact of te prior actions.

"But.. Madame!", Blaine managed to choke out, barely able to speak.

"No.", she spitted out, closing her eyes in disgust. "Please leave this room and re-apply when your sexuality has turned normal."

Blaine felt miserable. He stared a bit at the crockery, that was way less beautiful right now.

And all of a sudden, everything he felt was anger. 'No! You will not be the one to rain on my parade, Madame Mountbatten.', he thought. 'Not you. Especially not you.'

He stood up verry jagged, his eyes locked onto the lady's face. He took a few steps towards the door. He was about to leave but we con't avoid wondering: 'That might be the last time I see this person. Is there something I still wanna leave in this room?' And he knew it. He couldn't let her think, he would just leave without a last impression. So he turned around, looked her into the eyes and broke the silence.

"I was actually hoping, that people that think like you would have been extinct by today..."

Ms Mountbatten listened up, looking at Blaine a bit confused.

"But when I look at you, I'm confident that _this_ is just a matter of time." He put on a priggish-fake smile for less that a second, turned away and left the room and finally the building. He didn't regret a single word of what he said. Eventually, when he passed the impressive marble-halls, that seemed way less impressive right now, he allowed himself one last look at the New YorkUniversity.

'Bye. See you never again, my love.',

he thought and strode away proudly, knowing that he could announce one piece of negative news to Kurt and one piece of negative news. One one had the negative ones, sadly, he was refused because of the way he is, but the most important ones, on the other hand, that he defied the people who are against him and didn't hide himself.

'The NYU is not the only academy in New York.', he thought to himself and walked towards the sunset, knowing that the sun will rise again.

_A/N: A sad one, I'm aware. But happy days will be here again. Promise!_


End file.
